


Everlasting

by Beautiful_Phantom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 3tp, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can’t tag without spoiling, Completed, Dark Implications, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Horror, Immortal!Kagome, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Long Shot, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sacrifice, long oneshot, rareship, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Phantom/pseuds/Beautiful_Phantom
Summary: Sometimes, the only true way to find happiness is through sacrifice. Vincent x Kagome x Rachel. Long oneshot. Completed! {Reader discretion is strongly advised due to the length and nongraphic mature elements contained within.}





	Everlasting

quick a/n: POV will alternate between present and past via normal to italics respectively. If this is confusing, please do let me know and I'll reformat it.

* * *

"Mil—I mean," Kagome shook her head from the habit she struggled to break for years, "are you sure you don't need anything?" She couldn't help fussing at his clothing, still grimacing at the quality of it. Even barely noble-classed styles didn't suit him still.

The cost of blending in, she told herself.

But he seemed just as happy, his smile perfect as ever, "You fret far too much, our sweet girl," he took her hands and planted his lips onto her palm into a tender kiss, "ah, we're _hungry_." He murmured, thoughtfully. She could hear a satanic smirk in his words.

Kagome flustered a solid red, " _Dear_ , you had your fill of me last night!" Feebly tugging loose her hands but found them fast to his hold she sighed a shuddering one, "Do you mean actual… _foods_?"

A yelp barked throughout the small room. She found Vincent burying his face into her stomach, his arms crisscrossed tightly at her back, " _We_ hadn't eaten in a while…" His hum vibrated against her soft skin and Kagome shuddered at hearing his deep exhaling.

"D-do you need my assistance this time?" She, slowly, reached over to rub his back in comfort.

Kagome nearly regretted it—she could feel how winterly he felt through the course vest. It wasn't a good reminder of what he'd done to himself. Her eyes fell close in remembrance and she hadn't meant to nuzzle into his silky hair.

What is a Phantomhive if they don't fight to get what they want?

And _he_ got what he wanted.

He _so_ happily paid the ultimate price for it too.

This damned, God _damned_ fool…

Vincent almost purred at her affection, "Hmmm, no. Do feel free to watch for us, my love." There were tiny nitpicks of his nails poking through the back of her skirt, teasing the skin below.

Sighing again, a weary habit she picked up after years of serving as his shadow, Kagome nodded, "If that's what you wish."

Even after several years of his damnation Vincent was still vulnerable and still had much to learn about himself. She wasn't keen on just allowing anyone outbesting him. She promised to be his sword and shield and she never retracted her words.

"What are you looking for? I can think of a few good ones." Kagome prodded as she attempted to pull away. She needed to put a jacket on Vincent and have him to look prim and proper.

Yet again he held her fast, his hands trailing lower to her thighs, "…Greed. We're in a mood for that particular favor," Vincent decided as he cupped her hips, "seeing that you're not in the mood to humor to sate our usual appetite."

"I do not think sex is an actual substance for the likes of you, dear," Kagome muttered, freeing herself from the lusty man at lasts, "you insatiable bastard!"

Vincent rumbled deeply, palming his hands on his knees to help himself up to his fullest height, "Only when it comes to you, our darling." He towered over her with a startling ease and would've topple her if he had lesser self-control, his jagged teeth dancing over Kagome's throat and tasted the rapid pulses, "Ah, will we get our dessert at least?"

"…Maybe, if you promise to be good." Kagome grounded out, fighting the urge to shiver and melt into a puddle under her lord's perverse touches, "If you're looking for a meal, the party at the Whitestone's in London might be a good place to stake out." She peeled away a hand from her chest, "I'll even give you a nice kiss before we go!"

Pouting, Vincent huffed, "Fine, fine, we'll behave. Now, _give_."

"Good grief," Kagome shook her head, roping her arms around his neck and picked up her feet so to stand on her toes, "here." The weight deepened onto her lips, hands invading nearly every part of her body, and all she could taste was chocolate.

A hand twisted itself into her once-neat hair, loosing her bun into a fine mess, as Vincent pulled her even deeper. His tongue slipped into between her teeth and chuckled lustily at her quiet whimpers. Another hand palmed the small of her back and pinned her flushed to his body, so she'd soon feel the proof of his eternal hunger of her against her stomach.

"Vin—" She squeaked, her hands thrusting against his shoulders, "No!" Kagome groaned when she finally peeled away from his face, her lips pulsing at the bruising kiss, "Later, later! I told you—"

"Yes, yes, we need 'actual' substances," Vincent pouted, before it was lost to a grin that rooted at the ruffled appearance of his Kagome, "don't expect to leave the bed tomorrow then, in that case."

"Insatiable!" Kagome wanted to stamp her foot, but instead channeled her annoyance by leaving his embrace and hurried to fix her mangled hair and smoothing out her dress, "Let…let's just go. We have a way to go by the carriage. And," she narrowed her eyes, "mind your pronouns, we'll be in public."

"Yes, _my_ dear." there was a spark in his eyes. Kagome didn't know whether if she should dread the long ride or not. She mentally prepared for it just the same.

" _Is it true then?" He was younger then, barely not old enough to take over the reign of his namesake after his mother's tragic passing, "You're the sword and the shield my mother promised?"_

_Her lips was a grim line, "Yes, I served under Lady Phantomhive and her father before him. Now I will serve you."_

_He was puzzled, "How? You barely looked any older than 20."_

_Kagome remembered wanting to laugh then, "I'm not a human, milord," she recognized him as her owner upon the wills of his mother—the lady she failed to protect upon her orders to ensure the lives of her children, "I haven't been in centuries."_

_Could she even still be considered as one anymore?_

"… _Huh." He sounded far too interested then, but Vincent was a polite enough boy not to quiz his latest acquired family's treasured weapon, "I have a study session to get to. Care to accompany me?"_

" _If that is what you wish, milord." Kagome acknowledged._

"…I think we're almost there soon." Kagome wished for an ability to cool down quickly, her skin still red from Vincent's earlier onslaught of attentions that required her to bunch her skirt at her waist to meet his demands. She caught her lord licking his lips clean of her essences and narrowed her eyes, "you terrible, terrible person."

It was nothing short of a miracle that the driver outside hadn't caught a single sound. Or perhaps Vincent had something to do with it. It was a little difficult for her to pay attention then.

" _I_ love you too, my sweetheart."

Kagome sounded a disgusted noise as she fought to make her skirt to look presentable, "Bastards." The chattering of the wheels slowed to take a turn on the road. Sporting one more glare she carded through her hair, "Do I look decent at least?"

He purred, "You always looks beautiful to me, my darling."

"…Thank you but that's not the question I'm asking, dear." Kagome rolled her eyes, tucking in a strand of her locks behind an studded ear.

Vincent's laugh warmed her body more than it should, "Let me take a gander," a thumb smoothed over her flushed cheek and his long fingers darted to tug at her hair, "how do I look?"

"A mess." Kagome snorted, finding herself carding his hair into a more acceptable state. A finger glazed over the mole under his pale eye, "…We should hide this one."

He didn't think twice, sweeping over it with his thumb and vanished it, "Better?"

Kagome hesitated, "…Yes." He still looked recognizable but she learned quickly that it was rare for anyone with considerable power to alter their initial human appearance much at all. Vincent was no exception.

She had to remind herself that it was his choice.

Vincent smiled brilliantly, just in time for the driver to open the door and kicked down the extendable steps, "Here you are, sir and madam." Vincent eased himself out from the enclosed space first as per proper manner and extended his hand, "Are you ready, milady?"

Accepting his strong grip with a grace she returned him a sweet smile, finding no lingering heat in her face but only a cool breeze of the late season, "As you are," her smile was tight, "milord."

" _Isn't it lonely?" Vincent asked out of blues, unmasking himself in middle of his fencing with her—who volunteered to train him in the absence of his ill mentor. He wheezed, sweat gluing his hair to his face._

_He was older, but not old enough to be forced to find himself a wife to breed heirs with. One would be fool to deny his attractiveness. Anyone would be incredibly lucky to have him as her husband too. Ruthlessly protective and undeniably gentlemanly who'd never land his hands wrong on a woman, Vincent Phantomhive is a perfect husband material._

_She should know—she helped molded him into the character he is today._

_Kagome paused and mimicking Vincent's actions she tugged her mask loose, blinking at his question, "I beg your pardon, milord?"_

_He frowned and placed his helmet on his hip, "Isn't it lonely to live through the years without someone constantly at your side? You must've seen so many people you loved living and then dying…" It was rare to see Vincent so troubled._

"… _That's just part of being immortal, milord." She closed in, her brows furrowing, "That's also the part of being a human too. The only difference is me not being able to die, so it's okay. Besides," Vincent yelped when she flicked against his damp forehead, "I have you now—even for a little while." Kagome laughed warmly, "That's more than enough for me."_

_Vincent rubbed the small soreness on his forehead but for a moment Kagome thought he turned red at her statement, "O-oh, I see."_

_Not allowing her lord to dwell on the subject much longer she clapped on her helmet, "We still have half an hour to go, so reform your position and resume our training," Kagome eyed him, "or I'll give you twice as much scores across your hands at each incorrect answer in your upcoming exam."_

" _Now that's just mean!" Vincent scurried back to his original spot, sputtering._

"It's blustering," Kagome remarked coolly as her eyes adjusted to multiple showy lights that decorated across the ceiling and draped underneath the railings. It reeked of faint cigars and superabundant of disgusting perfumes.

She hated that trend, overperfuming themselves to make themselves to smell _appealing_. Trying not to breathe too deeply she dropped open her silk fan to wave away the stank. Kagome snuck a peek at her amused partner, "are you finding anyone you're interested in?"

"…it's a headache," Vincent's clasp on her hip clenched, "there's too many good potential here. Perhaps I should narrow it down to which gender?" His voice was quiet, not meant to be overheard by anyone else but his darling.

Kagome shrugged and corrected her fluffy stole, as Vincent herded them deeper into throng of the noisy party, "That's up to you. Do you remember your last one?"

"A woman." Vincent remembered and then clicked his tongue, "So a man it is." He blatantly ignored strangers' attempts at soliciting him away from the lady he kept in his arm, "Rude lots!" He hissed, blistering when he heard others had tried the same to Kagome.

Kagome stiffened, stilling Vincent, "My darl—?"

" _Vincent_?" A voice floated out from the crowd. Redness broke through the bodies and it grabbed his wrist, " _It can't be—!_ "

Vincent was puzzled when he saw her face—familiar but darkness consumed the blissful memories he knew he'd freely discarded, "Oh, I'm sorry but do I know you, miss?"

She froze and retracted her grip, "Oh, oh, _I'm so sorry_. You look an awful lot like someone I loved." The blood red-haired woman laughed, sheepishly, "You could be his twin even! But you didn't have his mole…" She slumped, "nor his eye colors. His were a beautifully warm color…"

"Aa, well, I'm sorry for your loss," Vincent unconsciously tugged his darling lady closer to his side, at which the stranger jumped at realization, "but I'm afraid that I get that often but no I'm not whoever you thought I was. I'm Lord Ashfield," He humored her with a smile, "This is my dear wife, Kagome." He nuzzled into her black locks.

Kagome murmured, protesting at his latest affection, "Darling, please, I just fixed my hair." Vincent disregarded her with a sly smile.

"Ka—gome?" She blinked, the name sounding familiar on her tongue, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps Kagome was a stranger she'd met scantly. She looked familiar too, as if she'd be an individual hard to forget. Realizing she was being rude by openly staring, she hurried with a nervous laugh, "Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness, it's a gorgeous name, Lady Ashfield," the woman planted a hand on her boldly revealing chest and gave them a curtsy, "I'm Angelina Dalles…You are welcome to call me Madame Red, if you'd prefer. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

"Tis a pleasure," Vincent smiled and palmed his wife's shoulder, oddly grateful for her modesty. The sight of any woman being this bold revolted him and he wasn't quite sure why. Nevertheless he had a mission to complete and an appetite, he deepened another kiss into Kagome's mane, to fulfill, "I don't suppose you'd know any interested gentlemen ready to make businesses? I'm searching for partners to invest stocks in, you see."

Red perked up, "Quite a few, yes! What kind of business? There's technologies, textiles, confectionery…pharmacies too." She fluttered her fan, flirtatious, and Vincent felt muscles tensing up underneath Kagome's skin, "Silly me, I'm a doctor and I always forget about the medicine."

Resisting the urge to smile at his lovely Kagome being territorial, Vincent pretended to mull over Red's question, "My interests are more vested in pharmacies, they're always selling well I reckon."

"Lucky you, I know just the ones you're looking for!" Red beckoned to follow her through the drawing masses of bodies, "Follow me if you both will please."

Pushing slightly against his wife's back Vincent and Kagome trailed loosely behind Red. He blinked when she pressed herself against him, her voice a whisper, "You…don't remember anything at all, dear?"

Vincent glanced down to Kagome and gave her a dry chuckle, "I don't think I really care to remember, my love. I feel nothing but for you." The laugh died when Kagome visibly deflated, "My sweetheart?"

Shaking her head Kagome sighed, pained that her lord no longer cared about his past life, "…Don't worry about it. It's in the past now," _just as you wished for_.

"Whatever we wished for," Vincent stopped just shy before they left the mass to another room, and encircled his fingers under her chin, "we _already got it_." His kiss was chaste but Kagome wasn't blind to the hunger that laid behind those lips, "Whatever price we paid, we're _happy_. That's all it mattered, doesn't it?"

Kagome slumped and exhaled a sigh, "You're right. It doesn't matter anymore."

"… _how did you become immortal?" Kagome was aroused from her straightening the creases in the folded suits by Vincent's seemingly random question. Despite having a fiancee he still kept her close, disregarding the usual customs. Now he was struggling finding satisfaction with his wear for his upcoming outing with the sweet Rachel._

_Tanaka was becoming miffed with their lord's indecisions and Kagome's advices bored little fruitions for Vincent's agreement. A rarity, as Tanaka had a near-permanent calm character and patience and Vincent_ _often_ _found no faults in Kagome's counsels. It was worrying seeing this strange change in Vincent over something as simple as finding the right suit._

_Perhaps he was nervous with his chosen one?_

_Sensing a need for privacy Tanaka excused himself, "I'll go and fetch more suits from another room. Pardon me." The butler was gone, leaving Kagome in utter confusion._

_Kagome chewed her lips when she remembered Vincent asked her a question—and one she wasn't comfortable with but not unexpected. The previous heads of the family had asked her the very same one years ago. Catching Vincent turning to face her, curiosity reminding her of when he was a younger boy, "Kagome?"_

_Dropping her shoulders and her usual demeanor Kagome acknowledged Vincent, "Truth be told, I'm not entirely certain myself, but it's something to do with an…antique as one may call it. It was a powerful object and the kind many power hungry beings would've covet for." She shrugged, "Because its previous guardian died with it, it was born with me and long story short," Kagome clasped her eyes shut with obvious discomfort,_

" _I was the only one who did what no one thought to do and I paid the ultimate price to vanish it...with my humanity." It was too simple of a version, but it'll do._

_Vincent, she knew, wasn't pleased with the censored version she gave him, but he nodded, "I see, paying the price, huh? So, there are ways to become immortal then?"_

_Her spine went ramrod straight and she found herself cornering Vincent, hissing, "Don't you dare to think about it! Being immortal isn't something I'd wish even on my worst enemies."_

_But unlike before where Vincent would've cowed before his guardian fully knowing of what she was capable of, this time he simply smiled, "So, how does one become an immortal then?"_

_She blistered and stamped down the urge to slap some senses in him, "Milo—!"_

_Unfortunately before Kagome could attempt to change her lord's mind by physical means, Tanaka interrupted with his arms full of clothings. He paused, seeing the picture before his aged eyes and blinked, "Should I come back later?"_

_Kagome huffed and stormed past Tanaka and fled from the changing room while Vincent laughed, "Don't worry about it," he waved it away as he dropped the vest for another pair._

"… _Why is she upset?" The old man eyed him, "This is unlike her, even with your usual humorous manner."_

_Shrugging Vincent's lips curled with sharper edges, "She wasn't happy with a future plan of mine is all. She'll come around eventually."_

The meet and greet with other men Madame Red introduced them to went smoothly, particularly with Vincent's charismatic personality, Kagome decided to take a breather from her husband and to hear other people's voices. That and she wanted to know how the current Phantomhive lord had been. Madame Red was the perfect person to gain information from, being his aunt.

"You're related to the Phantomhive, aren't you?" Kagome changed the subject, weary of Angelina's constant tutting on men and dramas. She pinned the folded fan on her lips, waiting for her answer.

Madame Red clicked her teeth closed and there was a hint of frown in her face, but it didn't last. A grin blossomed and she laughed, "Yes, my darling nephew! He's the earl of the Phantomhive, why do you ask?" She flapped her fan open and close, repeatedly.

Kagome furrowed her brows, but she was sure to give Red a guilty look, "I've…only heard about the tragedy. My…husband and I traveled a lot so I sincerely hoped he's doing well." Sorrow watered her eyes, "He was so young."

Melancholy ballooned like cloud over the madame's head and Kagome winced, "I'm sorry, I hadn't meant—"

"It's fine, it's fine," Red waved it off, and with a heave of great sigh, "it was a hard time for all of us, but my little Ciel is doing so _wonderfully_ now!" Pride beamed from her expression, "He started businesses and everything, and he's _thriving_ as an earl. From the ashes he rose."

"Oh, I'm glad! Sounds like he's in a good place now." Kagome knew Siriu—Ciel was doing well, having been keeping tabs as closely as possible, but it was always nice to hear from someone the boy held closely to his heart.

But, she had to fight a grimace from forming, Angelina Dalles reeked of bloodlust. She lived far too long to be blind to what a murderer stank like. Kagome had to pry Vincent away from the idea of eating Angelina's soul instead.

Somehow it felt like Vincent would just give her what she always wanted—to be one with him. Very few were blind to Angelina's pining for Vincent Phantomhive and Kagome wasn't the one to believe in giving a heartless murderer what they wanted. Rarely was there a circumstance could she agree with.

_Oh, Sirius, you're going to be hurt again…_

"I thought about introducing you and your husband to my nephew, but I don't think he'd appreciate seeing a dead ringer for his father." Red screwed her painted lips, "But…maybe he's stronger now."

Kagome paled, "He's…here?"

"Oh, yes! He didn't want to be but," Red tittered, clearly amused, "we forced him along. He needed the experience of being an noble, you see."

Cursing inwardly Kagome had to paste on a smile, "I…see." She was _ever_ so grateful they were circling the massive room, because she could see Vincent within the distance. The boy suffered _enough_ and his _demon_ is sure to tell him that his father was still alive

And is no longer a _human_.

She didn't wish the boy any ill will and questions at why his father did such terrible things to himself.

Petty lots, demons are.

"Oh, I think I see my nephew!" Red brightened and scurried away to the masses, "I'll introduce him to you two, just give me a moment!"

"Wait, no!" Kagome stopped herself before she could chase after her. Sirius might recognize her and she isn't sure if she'd risk it all. Instead she flurried her skirt to Vincent, who was still teasing his target to the vision of further wealth, "Dear!" She snugged onto his elbow, "I think we should go." She whispered airily.

Vincent blinked, seeing her urgency, before he smiled, "Well, this gentleman here is interested in a private discussion so might as well." He returned to the well-rounded gentleman, "We could cut this short and go ahead and meet at your home now if you'd like?"

The jowls that hang from his cheeks jiggled from the man's face when he nodded in eagerness, "Of course, of course! We'll use my carriage."

When his back turned Kagome eyed Vincent, " _Him?_ "

Keeping his voice low he bent down to her ear, "Not him—his wife." He gestured to a nearly paper-thin woman who the man was following, "I might save him for later though but his soul doesn't look that appetizing."

"…Let's just go. We'll have more troubles if we don't leave _now_." Kagome urged, even tugging him to hurry. She was far past the point of caring about the apparent quality of Vincent's chosen meals.

As long as they aren't children, she saw no reason why his choices should matter.

They vanished through a threshold when Red returned, squawking in dismay, "Oh, they're gone…" She spread her fan open and hid half of her face in shame, "Maybe that's for the best…"

Her nephew yanked his hand out from her grip, visibly annoyed, "What are you talking about?" Ciel straightened his suit, trying his best not to huff at his aunt.

"Oh, never mind!" Red chirped, "Ah, this music, that's a favorite of mine." She eyed Ciel and ignored his darkening look, "Would you be so kind to dance with me?"

In midst of his master's shenanigans with his aunt Sebastian eyed the spot the unknown guests Madame Red wanted them to meet previously stood, "A…fledgling? Hm."

There was something strangely familiar about that one that he couldn't just put his finger on. His companion though was far more noteworthy. But, no matter, Sebastian turned his eyes away to amuse himself with witnessing the boy's humiliation, his master was his top priority.

_Kagome was glad that this dangerous curiosity was long since forgotten once Vincent married the dear Rachel and was expecting children at lasts. Not that she'd spoil the surprises of them having a set of twins, but yet again Kagome found pity in how poor the humans knowledge in this era were. Sweet Rachel's swelling stomach was much too big for a very slim woman and there had been several times she saw two pairs of hands and feet at once—even in different side of womb._

_One time was blatantly in front of the idiotic doctor and he apparently couldn't count to save his life._

_But as long as Rachel was healthy Kagome decided it'd stay as a nice surprise._

_She sincerely loved Rachel, even if she was sure the sweet girl was still wary of her. Anyone would with a woman serving under their husband. However, Rachel was probably the closest thing she had as a lady friend since Claudia Phantomhive._

" _Kagome, can you come and talk with milady? She's calling for you."_

_One day Rachel summoned for her though a maid, not uncommon but enough to concern Kagome somewhat with her frail state, and found herself in the master bedroom. "Milady?" She curtsied, out of habit, before the lady in the bed, "What do you need?"_

_Rachel shooed her to take a seat next to her bedside, "Sit with me for a moment."_

_Blinking Kagome complied and then found her hands onto Rachel's stomach, "They're getting so big…Oh things I'd do to evict them." She whooshed when a babe kicked against the shell of her womb._

_Kagome giggled, "They're very healthy from the way they're moving around. They'll be out and crying before you know it." She couldn't resist trying to tickle an alien foot that pushed against the muscles before it disappeared._

" _Do you think if they'll be a boy or a girl? I'm hoping for a boy. I don't think girls could thrive well as the head of this family…" Rachel wilted and buried herself into the mountain of pillows._

" _I don't know about that. The previous Lady Phantomhive did an excellent job." Kagome reminded._

_Rachel stared at her for a minute, before she snickered, "That's because she got you!"_

_She paused and mulled over Rachel's answer, "Perhaps, but she was always very fierce before her father willed me into her servitude and tempered her nature. She knew what she wanted and she never stopped chasing after her goals. But, she was hardly that reckless and knew to confide in her trusted allies for assistance when I am not able expend myself all at once." Kagome considered removing her hands from Rachel's engorged stomach but at her relief the lady kept them there, tangling her fingers even, "That's the kind of personality the head of this family needed."_

"… _Vincent…was a little different than his mother, wasn't he?" Rachel chewed on the insides of her cheeks, "I couldn't call him fierce. He will sharpen his words and smiles like knives and he is just…" She couldn't say the right words she wanted to say._

" _He's far more calculating than his lady mother was," Kagome agreed, "but he wasn't a woman. He didn't have to fight as much and he hardly had to convince many of his cruelty. His lady mother had to polished her heart like a diamond, unpenetrable, and sharpened her claws to force her worth." She shook her head, "But despite their differences, they are just as dangerous. Your child will need to learn how to be dangerous, but that'll takes finesse."_

_Rachel looked like she was weighted with burden of the world, "I…didn't want my children to be dangerous. I just want them to be happy. Safe." Her eyes fell closed at her soft name from Kagome's lips, "…didn't my dear's lady mother wished the same when she gave birth to him?"_

" _She did." Kagome remembered the only times she cried were when she first had a babe in her arms after a long labor of birth. She was there as a guard because the lady was at her most vulnerable and acted as a midwife, "I only saw him as a baby thrice. I'm the guardian—the Watchdog's teeth and claws, yet his lady mother didn't wish to expose me to him so early...even if she didn't raise them with much warmth, only stone cold strictness," Rachel's eyes popped open at that, "But she made sure to assigned me to guard her children's doors over hers during the nights. She was a little strange as a mother, but she was sincere."_

"… _what was she doing to you?" Rachel whispered so low Kagome wasn't sure if she heard it._

_Kagome cocked her head, "I'm sorry?"_

" _I can't imagine…I can't imagine forcing a human being to shadow my children like a dog—but to never love them? To never see them?"_

_She opened her mouth before she clicked it closed with a sigh, "I'm the weapon and I'm far too old to be considered as a human anymore. Milord's lady mother was_ generous _when she sheltered me with her children in the midst, publicly acknowledged me as the family's treasured tool to them when they're of age, and to pass me down to milord. That was far more than what her father ever did to me." When Rachel grew white at this implication, Kagome palmed over her shaking hand, "You and your husband is far more generous than his lady mother and I couldn't be anymore grateful for it."_

_Rachel trembled, "She…didn't allow you happiness?"_

" _I think I'm too old for that, my dear lady." Kagome chuckled but there was no bitterness in her voice, "Ah, please don't cry." She dashed over a hand to wipe away a falling tear, "It's a fate I'm happy to accept. I've a purpose after for so long." Kagome pulled Rachel's hand to kiss her knuckles, "I_ truly _love this family—and you. You're a worthy wife and the mother. I will sacrifice everything for you and this family you're growing with milord. That's, my dear," she carded through her amber hair, "my happiness."_

_Silence was ill-suited for her, but when Kagome was about to depart her hands from her person Rachel eventually broke it, "Why didn't he marry you?" She grabbed those hands and kept them on her, "I know he loved you." Rachel insisted, when she saw the disbelief in her eyes._

_Kagome eyed her, registering her intentions, and shook her head, "Why would I want to deprive an mortal from living their life? I don't wish to suffer them to see themselves aging while I remain the same."_

" _Do you not love Vincent?" Rachel sounded hurt, but Kagome failed to see why. He chose Rachel, not her—and even if he did decide to pursue Kagome, she'll reject his suit without a second thought._

" _Of course I do, but I cannot and will not suffer him with me. I cannot bear him children and I cannot die whereas he can." Kagome patted Rachel's face, "Stop overthinking—just let me be as the Watchdog's sword and shield. I'm_ happy _. Isn't that enoough?"_

_Her voice quivering Rachel inhaled deep and slipped out several hiccups, "O-okay…this isn't fair to you."_

" _Nothing in life is, my dearest lady, but I'm_ happy _." Moving to stand Kagome tugged her hands loose, "You should rest. I'll come back with a slice of cake soon, okay? I just need to finish my errands." She smiled brilliantly as if she hadn't shared the misery of immortality with her._

_Pulling over her blanket Rachel twisted to lay on her side and nodded, "O-okay. I'll…sleep now." A creak on the mattress stopped Kagome from leaving her room, "Ah, Kagome?"_

" _Yes, milady?" Kagome lingered with her hand on the doorknob, waiting._

_Rachel peered over, "Can you send my dear Vincent for me?"_

_She didn't think much of it then, "Of course, milady. I'll be sure to inform him to come by. I'll see you soon."_

" _Thank you," Rachel's voice faded._

_If she knew then what she knew now, she wouldn't tell her anything at_ all _._

The ride with the couple, she hadn't cared to learn their names, was tedious. They stared at her and Vincent strange, while they chattered away their initial plans for the businesses and investments. Vincent humored them with his own ideas, though to ease her discomfort he pinned Kagome close—to ward the man's gaze off of her.

Before long they were inside this warm home—a home Kagome thought Vincent might snatch the moment the estates were declared for sale upon the owners were decided dead. It was plenty cozy and sparse too. Bigger than the one Vincent took from a previous meal he had months ago.

"My sweetheart," Vincent kissed the top of her ear when he patted her down on a sofa before the crackling fire, "I'm going to talk to him. Would you care so much to lure her when it's time?"

Kagome pecked a kiss on his nose, "Of course, dear. I doubt she'd make it hard for me to persuade." The way the woman was eying him told her that much. She could almost hear Vincent purring in delight. It was _almost_ time for him to consume and to sate different kind of hunger too.

Pervert.

Once Vincent and the hopeful partner were gone, she was left alone with his wife. Kagome kept her wits, trying her best not to judge the woman's questionable choice with her appearance and health. She'd seen many things over the centuries but it seemed to be in the human's nature to question the questionable things. Kagome got better at controlling her curiosity and kept her nose clean since then.

The last time her curiosity took over, it landed her in a bonding contract with the Phantomhive via the power of Reaper's magic. She hadn't regretted it much though, she had a purpose at least and grew to be fond of the family despite her uncertainties with her first owner. Despite her circumstance it didn't stop her from wanting to beat the Undertaker black and blue—he was one shady bastard that one with creepy amount of obsession with her lady Claudia.

While exchanging words with the woman Kagome gazed over her willowy shape and a realization flashed across her mind like a firework. No wonder why she was thinking of the Undertaker. This woman looked like she should've been perfect for him to use as a puppet.

"I must say," the woman nearly cooed, "where did you find such a fine man like your… _husband_?"

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at her poor attempt at disguising her jealousy, but refrained, "I…can't say, really. I always knew him from childhood and I was arranged to be with him." It wasn't a lie.

_They_ arranged it all.

"Arrangement?" Something sparked in her eyes.

She wasn't a smart sort at all, Kagome thought while sipping her tea, and wondered how she managed to claw her way into the high class in the society. Vincent wasn't fond of whores' souls, but the narcissists' and manipulators' are one of his preferences. This woman radiated pride and vanity like the sun, she wouldn't solicit sex to get her ways—unless it'd build her a rung on the ladder to the world of nobles.

The husband she chose might've some fluffs for brain then—or desperate.

Kagome must be bored if she's thinking on too many things at once. Seeing her cup becoming empty she placed it down on the saucer onto the table and pretended to yawn, "How long do you think they'd take?"

"Well into the evening, I'm sure." The woman answered and when she turned her back Kagome allowed herself to roll her eyes at the smile that snuck in. She was too old for this trick, "Why don't you two stay in a room here for the night?" She _oh-so-kindly_ offered.

Idiot.

But Vincent asked to lure her so she agreed, playing along, "I don't see why not."

" _Milord! Mila—" Fire ate through the ceiling and a wooden beam crashed into the front of her, blocking her destination. Inferno burned brighter, as if it recognized a being to devour whole. But, she wasn't having it. Not phased by the hell roaring for her blood she dashed over the ever growing flame, her cotton clothes catching fire._

_They didn't stay, vanishing instantly as soon as her feet took off into a full near neck-breaking run._

_Slamming her hand to stop herself from crashing into the wall and ignored the fire that tried to consume her flesh Kagome rushed on. She was such an idiot! She should've rejected her lord's order to help maids to wrap presents and prepping the foods and stayed with him and her lady instead._

_They were out of strawberries so Kagome was certain it would be fine if she was gone for mere 15 minutes bribing farmers to provide her more late-seasoned preserved fruits._

_Now everything were going straight to hell._

_She was over three hundreds years old and she should've known better. All it takes is one little crack in the defense. One little crack and knock it down right, everything will fall like dominos._

_By the time she stormed to the room they placed the boys in they were gone._

_Bodies littered across the halls, waiting to be fed into the Hellfire. Kagome wanted to sob at her failures, but a dim hope held out. There was a chance that her lord, lady, and young masters are still alive—even if she sensed nothing in this manor anymore._

_Tanaka was limping outside, dizzy and confused. He told her nothing and collapsed when she flew past him to brave the Hell she visited before. There were no other survivor._

_Familiar bodies—faces came into her view and tears bloomed from her eyes, "_ No… _" With first few clumsy steps she shambled into a run. Dropping onto her knees, ruining her skirt further, she dragged their heads onto her lap, "_ No…! _" Sobs were drowned by the roar of the incoming inferno. She didn't care. She wouldn't die to such a thing._

_But it was sure to be painful. A worthy penalty for her carelessness._

_Burying her face into between her beloved owners' bodies, Kagome grieved. Her wailing was buried underneath the burning ocean. Flames licked at her back, inching to eat her alive._

"This looks quite lovely," Kagome was impressed. For a pair that looked like they've only half a brain to mesh it whole together, they had excellent tastes.

The woman glowed, "Thank you!"

"I'll make myself comfortable then," she trailed her hand alongside the furniture, appreciating the craftsmanship behind these pieces of art. Perhaps she'll ask Vincent to buy it out after all, "and pray our silly husbands to hurry soon." Kagome sighed, exasperated.

"Yeeessss, I do too." The still-nameless woman giggled, "Ah, would you like another cup of tea? I'll have the maid to fetch them for you."

Fluff for brain.

She couldn't make it anymore obvious, that one, but as usual Kagome played along, "That'd be lovely, thank you." She settled down on the soft mattress the moment the woman left. Not resisting the temptation she bounced on it a bit, "Soft!"

Kagome paused, sensing a distortion in the air. Humming she didn't miss how the shadow seemed to inch closer either, "Are you almost done, dear?" She wasn't impatient, really.

But Kagome hated idling her hands. Maybe she should bring a book to read next time while Vincent plays with his food. That'd be a smart idea. She hadn't done so before because Vincent wasn't as patient with his victims as he is now.

He promised her he'd work on his finesses.

" **Soon."** A deep rambling voice flowed from the darkness in her room. It was breaking, distorting—grating on her ears even, but it was still her Vincent, **"This one is no good though. Not anymore that is."** A deep chuckle twisted and burned its way into her loin.

Refusing to shiver before her husband Kagome kicked an ankle behind another, "…Are you going to eat him?"

" **Took a nibble…he tasted absolutely rotten."**

She pitied him, "You poor baby."

"… **We need to work on detecting the qualities of these souls."** Vincent pouted.

"You're making great strides though!" Kagome encouraged, though there was a teasing manner in her tone, "Are you going to eat the other one? I think she's on her way to poison me and to seduce you."

There was a deep quaking growl at this.

The shadow retracted at the knock on the door. Kagome beckoned, "Come in!"

The brown-skinned maid entered with a tray, "H'llo, missy," she clicked a spoon on the empty teacup, "have s'me tea for you. Milady made it h'self."

They employed foreigners and took advantages of their lack of knowledges? Kagome mentally noted to help the servants in this home to find a better life and gain education. They didn't deserve this. Passing that thought aside she smiled sweetly at the young woman and accepted the saucer with her filled teacup, "Thank you. That'd be all."

The maid looked troubled, "Me leave?"

Kagome cocked a brow, not picking up the cup from the porcelain, "Of course, I don't need anything else."

Squirming at her feet she worried, "Milady told me to watch."

"…Your lady is not that smart, isn't she?" Kagome sniffed over the tea. There was a hint of something metallic.

She was quiet, considering her words carefully—she wasn't as offended as Kagome dreaded she'd be, and shook her head, "She…no good in her head anymore. Too…proud? Too 'uch money makes her head light."

Judging on whether if she'd want to deal with a mild stomachache for half an hour or not, Kagome decided on the negative. Vincent would aggravate it further with the mood he was sure to be in and she doubted she'd want to pick a fight with him over it. Settling aside the saucer and left the tea neglected, Kagome squared up her shoulders, "After tonight, we'll find you and your friends a better place to be. You'll get education too."

With wide eyes the maid wrung her apron, "You mean that? Truth?"

"Mhm, my dear is buying your," ah, she didn't bother catching their names. Oh well, "employers out and leaves them penniless—homeless." At the maid's excited squeak, Kagome laughed, "Just tell your lady I drank it all and your friends to sleep well tonight."

Nodding eagerly the maid hopped on her feet, "Yes, yes! Thanks! Thanks very, very 'uch!" With a slap of her skirt she was gone and the door thudded close.

Kagome tapped her lips, amused.

Was the lady supposed to come by and check on her? Should she pretend to be ill? Or perhaps…

The door cracked open, "Ah, there you are, my darling," Vincent's eyes warmed at the sight of her already on the bed. Closing in he reached out to cup her face, "I hadn't meant to keep you long."

Shivering his touches were cold, so cold even his iconic black leather gloves were cracking with thin ice, "Dear, you're _freezing_." Kagome softly chastised.

"Ah," Vincent flinched and murmured his apology, creaking his weight onto the mattress, while he fixed his oversight and warmed himself.

"That's better," she petted a thumb over the back of his hand, "did it go well? Did you see her yet?"

He twisted his nose at the mention of the woman, "N—"

"Lord Ashfield!" The door thudded against the wall, sounding a loud explosion, and Vincent painted on a scowl only before his wife. Neutralizing his expression he turned his attention and blinked, "Is everything okay?"

He made a show of clasping Kagome's thin hands even.

The woman gaped, though neither were sure at what she was thinking. Was it at Vincent's attractiveness or Kagome still being alive? "Oh," she played a flustered lady, "I have a concern I need to discuss with Lord Ashfield."

"It's late, can it not wait until the morning?" Vincent frowned, parting only one hand from Kagome's and tangled his remaining one with her fingers. He didn't move an inch away from her, waiting for the woman's response.

Her jaw tightened, but she managed to keep a polite face, "Oh but it's urgent…" She pleaded, "Please spare some of your time?"

Kagome broke her proper demeanor with a snort, "Can we please hurry up already? Dear, just go and eat."

"Are you sure?" Vincent purred, his inhuman eyes lighting up with glee. He hadn't shifted away from her and spoiled the truth of what he truly was to the greedy woman yet, waiting for her command.

At the woman's offended look, a dry laugh slipped from her throat, "Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid my dear," Kagome planted a kiss on Vincent's grin, openly mocking the woman, "isn't for the taking. They're all mine—"

"He's going to be mine!" The woman squawked, her face burning with growing rage.

Kagome continued on, as if she hadn't been interrupted, "and so very _hungry_."

Shadow draped down from the ceiling, consuming all in sights and painted everything in complete black. Slow confusion replaced the short-lived anger, "Wha—?" She yelped when the door nearly nipped at her back and boomed shut.

Faint glow illuminated, drawing her panic-induced blurry attention to it, and saw only silhouettes, "This isn't funny! Wh-what's going on!?" She choked on her sobs, shambling backward and found wall. Feeling around for the doorknob she was whimpering, growing hysterical when she could feel the raised lines and ridges of the door but found no knob to grab.

Her eyes glued to the light that glowed brighter.

Something ripped, shredding apart. She yelled noiselessly when she recognized what ripped out from Vincent's back, tearing through his clothes. They were some kind of featherless wings, thin and boney. Oily and sticky, its color so dark it was like looking into a void. They extended so far the ends of these new appendages brushed across where the ceiling should've be. Fleshy noises turned her stomach upside down, as Vincent…if he ever was Vincent, split his wings apart.

What looked like horns branched from his head, porous and irregular. His perfectly even skin disappeared, fading to the same oily black. This…creature hadn't glance her way yet, a small miracle, as he seemed so enraptured by his…wife?

His wife who remained _so_ normal, _so_ human that it was unnerving.

" **Our darling…"** She squalled at the superimposing cacophony of too many voices swelling from his throat, **"We love you so much…"** One of those voices was a woman louder than the rest.

It was jarring.

Kagome laughed fondly, somehow mustering courage to pet his distorted face, "Love you too, but we still have an audience and your stomach to feed." She kissed what looked like his teeth.

Hissing Vincent was gone and Kagome looked directly at her, "If only you had been kinder, they'd not go after you for a meal." She murmured, before she shut off the dim glow.

The last thing the woman saw were a pair of violently red eyes.

_Something was wrong._

_Kagome's griefs caught in her dry throat and pulled her bloodied face from her two dearests, flickering her eyes around the enclosing flames. She hankered protectively over both bodies and gritted her teeth, "What—!?" Something were wrong with those bodies._

_Time slowed, it felt like._

_A twitch led her to look down and saw their eyes open. There were nothing but void—abyss that stared deep into her soul._

_Blackness crept into their bloodied skins, yet they didn't move from their entangled states. What sounded like electricity cracked deafeningly over the diminishing volume of the crackling fire and alarmed Kagome. Confusion filled her sorrowful mind as she struggled to figure out what was wrong with their pictures._

_She jumped when a wintery chillness blasted against her blistered back and cooled the burns. That moment of inattention was just enough for the bodies to fade under her nose. Her arms she encircled around her dearest owners slapped against her breasts and found no weight on her lap any longer._

_Panic grew once more, but there was rage threatening to overtake her rationale._ Who _dared_ to take her beloveds away from her!? _"Who are you?" Her voice blared over the eerily quiet inferno, placid but deadly._

_Claws dropped in front of her face, clasping her and stole her vision and nearly scarred her skin with razor sharp nails,_ _**"It's…you. I…"** _ _Two voices trembled over one other. Kagome gagged on her choke in recognization,_ _**"We've been…waiting for you…"** _

_She didn't want to look. She didn't want to know_ exactly _what those two_ fools _had done, but she had to ask, "What…did you two do…?" Trembles broke and goosebumps flew across her skin, colder than ever._

"… _ **We…don't know?"**_ _A pair of lips—or she thought were the lips, with what felt like bulky jagged teeth were in the way, weighted against the halo of her head into a kiss,_ _ **"We wanted to be…with you. For…ever."**_ _They sounded their struggles with words, forgotten memories slurring their superimposing voices._

" _Wh—what about your boys!? Did you two do this to them?" Kagome was angst, but sobs wouldn't leave her throat. She choked on thin air instead, cold fire burning her mouth. Did they plan all of this? On the very day of their children's birthday?_

"… _ **N-no…We do not think…that was our doing,"**_ _they swayed and Kagome yelped when they collapsed, their ridged elbows smacking her quivering sides,_ _ **"who…can't remember…but,"**_ _absolute joy flooded over the confusion they had,_ _ **"our wish! Is granted…Together with you. Love you forever."**_

_Kagome broke, sobbing into the arms of the newly formed demon. Their shadow consumed all and drowned the flames. She didn't remember how they ever left the Hell, only their frozen touches that bored no familiarity of the warmth she recalled fondly._

She pushed the cubicle off her polished nails, dispassionately waiting for the screaming to end. Kagome hummed, fully aware that the pleads for help would never leave this room. Her husband…or her partner, really, wouldn't permit it. They weren't that careless.

Then all there were was nothing, a complete stillness. Kagome clicked her nails and rose her head, "Oh, you're done?" Darkness didn't faze her.

A dip in bed and Kagome jolted when she saw them hovering over her all on four and pinned her in place, **"Yes, now you promised to feed us our dessert. We behaved."** Their claws glided over the silk, easily splitting the layers of precious cloth to reveal the skin below, **"So, feed us."**

"So demanding…" Kagome sighed, her heart fluttering underneath the inhuman claw cupping a heavy breast, "Take what you like, my dears." She pulled her arms over her head to permit them the full reign over her body, "You both already know I'm already yours."

Fangs danced over her rising chest, their claws shredding and yanking the rest of her fraying dress off from her lean person, **"Always."** Kagome clenched her tongue at scratches already forming on her thighs to her stomach as they danced their claw over her body, **"We will mark you everywhere with our brands you'll never forget."**

"Even without your brands I couldn't forget no matter how hard I try." Kagome shuddered when they dropped their head against her shoulder, their teeth sinking deep into her flesh. Through the oily river of their hair that grew long from the transformation, she fisted onto a rough textured arch of a horn.

It snagged into her palm and cut in the skin, but she didn't care. All she could focus on was her lovers' neverending ministrations and the white heat that raises until she'd feel like she was on fire. **"We…love you. We love you so much."** Kagome whimpered at their mantra, sincerity that once struck her heart with grief and dread now flooded her with addiction and warmth from overflowing love she felt for Vincent and Rachel.

"I love you both too!" Kagome stiffened, nearly kicking up a leg when a long, fluid-like tongue slipped inside of her, "Ah—hey…!" She threw her head onto the pillows, her voice becoming nonsensical. Gripping the coarse horn to keep her sanity she whimpered at the laugh beating on her sensitive flesh, amused by her attempt to keep them there.

Skin split on her opened thighs they continued digging in deep, searching for the sweetness they craved for.

Kagome remembered little else—she had no idea how many times she fell to the evils of their delicious tongue, but she felt _boneless_ and _they_ were far from being done. Having long since releasing the porous horn from her grasp she jumped at the tongue sweeping her abused palm clean, **"What a waste. Let us lick you clean…Your sweet blood."**

They were quite a considerate lover, tending to wounds she was always sure to gain from laying with them. But, Kagome clenched onto the downy pillows underneath her head, that was a little more than foreplay to them. Working themselves up into a frenzy from the taste of her _everything_ , Kagome knew she would not be awake to see the incoming morning.

"…! Vin—!" Kagome jerked at the unexpected albeit slow intrusion embedding deep within her, "So impatient…" She barked a yelp when they sheathed themselves fully into her.

" **We'll fill you up over and over…until tomorrow finally comes."** They grinned wickedly, their pacing painfully slow, as they started peppering kisses starting from her stomach to her bite-littered breasts and collarbone, **"Let us love you well** _ **."**_

Kagome shuddered and braced for what was sure to be a long night.

"… _You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Kagome furrowed her brows at the…creature cloaked in shadow. They were strange looking, in a way that they looked like a person superimposing over one another and grew stomach-wrecking demonic attributes that'd blind her eyes had she been anyone else._

_They were nauseating to look at for long, almost. Kagome couldn't get past how they can look like both persons at once yet couldn't figure out how to separate an individual from another. She hugged herself, wondering where she had gone wrong with Vincent and Rachel._

_She refused to dare herself to look behind her back, to where the manor once proudly stood now a smothering waste of stones and ashes. Kagome could feel tears ladling in her eyes again, growing in weight. But, she squeezed her eyes shut, she refused to let them fall, as she awaited for the demon's answer._

_Keeping themselves close to her comforting presence, they shook their head,_ _**"No. Only our desires for you…desires to keep you for an eternity."** _ _Kagome stiffened at their soft response,_ _**"We are not even sure of our names anymore. Only yours. You are all we ever know."** _

_Kagome lost the battle and sobbed, "You…you god_ damned _fools! What have you two done!?" She jumped out of the way from their brushing touches, "D-don't, ju-just don't." Furiously wiping her eyes she stormed deeper into the bowel of the winter-touched forest, "Un-Undertaker would kn-know what to do. He," she whimpered, "had to."_

_She had to keep moving or she'll collapse and cast curses at the heaven for dooming them all. Tear out the blades of grass and clumps of dirt even. Kagome had to keep moving, she had to stay logical and think. How could she hide this strange amalgamation of her once lady and lord from the world?_

_No matter how angry she was, Kagome still loved them and she hadn't yet laid rest her duties to shield them from the dangers of this world._

_That was what hurt the most._

_She loved them enough to let them go—but they loved her too much to refuse to let her loose._

"… _ **Why does it matter what we did?"**_ _They questioned, still tailing close but kept an inch or two away to respect her wish,_ _ **"We can be together now**_ _._ _ **"**_

" _You both are an idiot." Kagome mourned, "Immortality isn't worth the price. It never is."_

_They paused,_ _**"Even if it'd mean** _ **you** _**would be happy? We wanted to stay by your side, so you won't be lonely anymore."** _ _Cocking their head they frowned,_ _**"That price is worth paying."** _

" _You have sons! Ciel and Sirius!" Kagome tried, desperate to knock some senses in them, "Are you two going to leave them behind!?"_

_Puzzled they bunched their nose at those names,_ _**"…We're sorry but we couldn't recall these names."** _

"… _They're my sons too, Vincent, Rachel." She murmured before she sharply twisted away from them, "Leave me alone. Follow but do not talk to me for now. I…can't promise to be kind if you lift even a single finger toward me. Just…don't." She pushed on, ignoring the stray branches slapping her worn person and tugged on her ruined clothes._

_They flashed a face of pain at her barbs,_ _**"…Very well. We know our places with you. For now."** _ _They didn't follow immediately, but instead they drew their claws close and examined them close,_ _**"…the ultimate price for her happiness."** _

_Somewhere in their minds they dimly recalled a promise by a strange man who laughed too much…that the boys will be alright. Wasn't that enough? They shook their head and dropped their claws, hurrying after their dearest,_ _**"It doesn't matter. You're worth everything** _ _."_

She woke up wincing at her body's roaring upset, "Of all the bloody…" Kagome grounded the bottom of her palm into an eye, ridding it from the Sandman's dust, "what time is it?"

"It's 6 into the afternoon, my love," a soft, feminine voice soothed into her ears, "did you sleep well?" Amber color came into her view and dark eyes glittered at her with girly amusement.

Kagome found it difficult to prop herself up on her elbows and groaned, "Why did I let you to do this to me?" Cold air nipped at her bare chest when the comforter dropped and she shivered at the temperature.

"Because we love you?" was her reply, giggly, before Kagome was tackled back onto the mattress, "Ahhh, every time we look at you…"

Growling she pushed Rachel off of her, "Both of you are terrible!" Kagome nearly shuffled herself onto the floor and corrected herself at the last second, "Don't you two have anything else than sex and me on your brains?"

Rachel waited and considered her words, "That is a very good question," but they gave her a cheeky grin, "but we do not have an answer for that at the moment."

Deadpanned Kagome didn't hesitate grabbing the corner of a pillow and whacked Rachel in the head with it, "Start thinking about something else, you brainless haps!"

"Meanie!" Rachel mock-wailed, crossing her arms from Kagome's choice of weapon. The pillow flew out from her hand and crashed into a vase. It fell and shattered in countless pieces.

They stilled, staring at each other. Not long after they broke into a manic giggling, for seemingly no particular reason at all, "You big jerks," Kagome sighed, wiping her tears from her laughter, "are you two sated for now?"

Rachel brightened, their colored lips curling upward, "Yes, _for now_." They didn't think twice lending closer to Kagome, conforming their hands over her naked hips and rested her head over her heavily marked shoulder, into a strange semblance of an embrace, "…so do you still intend us to sought out our children then?"

Entangling her fingers into Rachel's golden locks Kagome slacked against her and brushed across a kiss over their cheek, "You still don't remember? You saw your sister. Angelina. You _adored_ her."

"…No, we do not. We did detect a sense of familiarity but," their tone fell, "we're sorry. We know you wanted us to remember—"

Kagome pushed her away from her, so she could meet her dark eyes—the color that once belonged to Vincent, "It's okay. We're starting a new life again, and this time," Kagome cupped Rachel's face, "we _will_ not fail our sons. We'll be a family again, with or without memories."

Encircling her wrists from their cheeks they warmed at her determination and nodded, " _Yes._ " They danced their lips over hers, "We'll be happy together." Locking their lips with hers, it was the only heaven they'd ever need.

Kagome, by accident, broke the kiss with a shiver, "O-okay, it's freezing and I needed a bath…"

They tittered, "You should've said something earlier, you silly girl!" Tugging her out from the bed they herded her quickly to the door and before she could protest to remind them of her naked state they dashed across the hallway and vanished into another door, with her in their arms, "And there we are! Our favorite room in our new home!" They hopped across the tiles with excitement.

They grabbed Kagome's wrists, shaking her out from her stupor of the massive size of their gorgeous bathroom and the generous size of the tub, "Come and bathe with us!" The moment they said it their lovely blue dress vanished.

Kagome blinked, before she lost herself to the laughter again, "O-okay!" She nuzzled into Rachel's touches.

Their smile bloomed at the sight of Kagome's blissful moment of happiness. This, _this_ , was what they ever wanted. Her happiness— _their_ happiness. This was worth the ultimate price of losing everything they once were.

" _I should've found a way to kill you decades ago, you gutless reaper," Kagome hissed, her magic sparkling uselessly in the strange man's dusty abode. Defeated she gave up and plopped herself onto one of the closed coffins, crossing her arms and glowered at him, "Fix this!"_

" _Fix what?" The Undertaker crackled, his green eyes glowing brilliantly through his ungroomed fringe, "I don't see anything in need of fixing at all!"_

_Vincent and Rachel—or whatever joined creature they became into, burned into the man's grinning face,_ _**"You…are familiar."** _ _They decided. In this form though they barely mustered a passable human shape, being forced to wear a hooded mantle to hide their growing horns._

" _Fix this shit!_ Fix them for fuck's sake! _" Kagome barked, slamming down their burnt boots and slapping onto the thin wood, "You did this to them, I'm pretty sure of it!"_

_The Undertaker clapped his clawed hands and spun around in his seat, crackling at the furious expression Kagome so rarely wore, "Fix what? There is, hehe! Nothing for me to fix!" Kagome grew more sour by every crack of laughter that fled his breath, and before she could impale ribs of a nearby skeleton into him, he wheezed, "I can't undo something that was wanted in the first place!"_

" _That's just bullshit and you know it," Kagome hissed, though she was nearly in tears again._

_He paused, not liking the shiny sheen in her eyes, and huffed, "They already died, nippy puppy—and chose to come back like this. I can't fix what already had been done." The Undertaker scoffed at Kagome's defeated drop of her head, "I don't know about you, but I'm grateful that we still have our precious Phantomhive regardless of what form they were given." His chair creaked when he spun himself around again, "There would be no more of a tragedy than the world without them."_

_Kagome's voice quivered, "I'd sooner rather them dead than living like this now. They don't even remember their own boys…how could you forget your own children?" She deflated, "…Are they already dead?"_

" _ **Our dearest…"**_ _They tried but froze when she stiffened at their nearing presence. Hurt filtered throughout their being at this rejection._

_The Undertaker stopped and cocked his head, "I'm looking for them. They're not dead yet so have hope."_

_Flying off to her feet Kagome shambled against his desk, "Re-really!? Where are they? We shou—"_

" _Buzz, buzz! Bad idea," the reaper interrupted and wagged his finger at her, "You know perfectly why that's a bad idea with them in their current state. They have to become stronger first—or," he eyed her, "they'd be an easy picking and they'd die all over again. Now we don't want that, do we?"_

" _Then they can just sta—"._

_The Undertaker spun in his chair again, "Nope, nope! No can do, they picked you. They ain't gotta be friendly to anyone else. Heck," he stopped himself by grabbing at the edge of his crudely made desk, "they might try and eat me! I don't wanna fight them off and having to explain that my soul isn't even eligible for them with them mouthing so bad at me. Ain't gotta work, nippy puppy." Tutting the Undertaker stretched himself across his desk and tapped against Kagome's stomach, offending her, "you're the only collar they have on right now. You gotta help them learn how to be demon and demon-ing around, teach them how to avoid reapers, feathered bastards, and other stinkers—everything in between really, and you gotta admit," his eyes glittered with sick amusement, "there's no one better at avoiding than you."_

_Kagome's growl was an impressive intimidation of a dog and the Undertaker barked a laugh, "You just got unlucky when I found you, that's all! All's that end well ended well, no?"_

" _I will find a way to gut you one of these days," Kagome yanked a sorry looking coat from the rack and stormed out._

_The Undertaker slacked against the furniture, noting the burning glare from the demon, "Aa, aa, I forgot to give the nippy puppy money." He drew back into his chair and ripped open a drawer. Rummaging through it he huffed with accomplishment, "Found a bag! Think it should last you two—three?" He eyed them in puzzlement, before he shrugged and threw the bag at them, at which they caught easily, "A month or so. Come back if you need more. Tah tah!"_

_But they didn't leave, their glares burning him._

" _What?"_

" _ **She is not happy. Why?"**_ _They rumbled, unexplainable rage racing through their veins,_ _ **"Are us being immortal not enough?"**_

_Kicking against the legs of his desk the Undertaker sat his head onto his palms, "Geez, you really are a fledgling." He sighed, "Guess that goes with permanent amnesia territory, but you'd kind of have to give her time to adjust to you two. She was used to who you both were before, and now you both became something else."_

_They reared back, their brows knitting,_ _**"…We have to wait?"** _

" _Eeeyup, that's kinda what happiness needed. You gotta plant the happy seed and keep watering it and tending it and give it time to grow. It's the same principle with her." The Undertaker blew a raspberry, "Give it time, Rainy and Vinny, give it time." He shooed them away, "You should go—or our nippy puppy is going to run away for good."_

_They looked as if they could've whitened if they could with their inhuman appearance and fled out from his funeral home._

"… _stupid kids," the Undertaker crackled again and spun in his chair once more, his silver hair flying with him. His smile threatened to break his face into two, "happiness is always worth pursuing."_

Water splashed against the tiled floor, leaking puddles from high ridged rim of the clawfooted bathtub, as two occupiers made themselves comfortable. Having grown tired of their silliness Kagome curled herself against their chest and rested herself over where the heart should've been, "…Dearests?" She teased her nail over the water-warmed skin.

" **Yes, our sweetheart?"** Their voices purred as they wrapped themselves around her lithe form into an inescapable embrace. They still looked so perfectly human despite their gnarled voices. Kagome couldn't imagine them looking any other way.

Pecking a kiss under their jawline she combed through their hair, thoughtful, "Are you both happy?" She met their eyes and lost her usual confidence to shyness, a trait they were becoming more familiar with over time spent with her.

Rumbling a strange sounding purr they nuzzled across her cheek, **"Yes, we are with you. As long as we are with you, we are content."** Folding a hand over her slim one they tugged it to kiss her knuckles, **"…Are you happy?"**

"That's a bit of the silly thing to ask, isn't it?" Kagome thumbed across their lips, "…A thing we ask almost everyday, it seems."

" **It is quite nice to hear this reminder, our love."** Water rippled when they shifted their weight, lowering themselves to submerge more of their body. Their hands curled over Kagome's thighs and granted her more accesses to them, **"Do you not think so?"**

Stretching herself across them Kagome settled her chin onto her layered hands, her nails tapping against their collarbone, "You are terribly corny and overly romantic for your own good," she glowed at the smile that curled onto their lips. Rather than answering them directly Kagome released a soft sigh and slipped a hand to fix a stray lock to behind their ear, "I love you."

Sighing they knew the answer—Kagome wouldn't allow herself to be happy until they reunited their family. Their sons still had pieces of her heart and rarely a night had gone by without their beloved suffered a nightmare of their fates. But she allowed herself to love truly and that was enough for them.

Cupping over her gentle hand they lend into it, **"And we you, our love and we will love no other."** Fluttering their eyes close at her sweet touch, they couldn't imagine any other fate they chose. She asked for so little, so pathetically little, yet they wished to give her the entire world.

That was alright, they had an eternity to do so.

_-_ _**end** _

* * *

a/n: those of you who are following _Cracked Porcelain_ , this isn't the story I was referring to. That'll be up sometime later this month. So, hope ya'll are looking forward to more VinKag contents!

Anyway, I was so deep in VinKag and VinKagRach ships lately so I've made and planned multiple stories and neglecting everything else…whoops? This tale is one of the latest results from my obsession.

I do love the concepts behind this piece actually. I will admit it is a bit on the cheesy side if not also bittersweet. I know there's some weaknesses and I do feel iffy with the ending. There's a lot left unanswered too but I felt it'd be better if everything's purposefully left open to imagination.

However, I'm quite pleased with this one. What do you think? Leave a review and feel free to leave me critiques!


End file.
